Ransom With Cheese Please
by LKirk816
Summary: Someone wants Castle for his money. Will Kate Beckett follow the clues?
1. Chapter 1

He was a famous author, sometimes she forgot. He just seemed to fit so naturally to the role of detective she had to remind herself that he really was just researching for his next series of books. She felt he was her best partner ever, he made her think, made her look at crime scenes differently and always, always made her laugh. Now, though, when the call came in, she was scared. Who could want to kidnap Castle? Better yet, why would someone want to kidnap him? Oh sure there was his money, his fame. He was always involved in some "I know this guy" scenario that brought him into contact with many of the cities underbelly types. Could one of them be the mastermind to this plan? She had to go see Martha and Alexis. How could she calm them, what could she say? "The department is actively pursuing leads "sounds so formal. She would know what to say when she saw them. "Speak from your heart," Laney told her one time not long ago. She thought that was good advice then and probably even better advice right now.

Beckett rings the bell at the condo. Martha answers, "Oh Kate, thank goodness it is you. What can you tell us? Have you heard anything?" "I'm sorry Martha; I haven't heard anything since our first contact. I see the detectives have been here, tapped the phones and are keeping a close eye on everything. This is the hardest part. We have to wait until we hear from them. Unfortunately, they call the first shot."

Alexis hears Martha and Kate talking and she enters the room. "Detective Beckett, I am so worried." Kate walks over to Alexis and reaches out to hug her. Alexis holds on and cries. "He is always meeting with people, talking things over for his books. It is hard to say if any of them would be involved in this. My Dad is smart. If he can, he will let us know he is all right. I know he will."

While they are talking Castle's home phone rings, "Kate rushes over to it and whispers for Martha to wait until they are ready to tape the call. Kate gives her the sign to pick up, and Martha answers. "Hello, Richard? Is that you?" "We have him. Follow our directions to the latter and no one gets hurt. We will call back at 3pm on the dot with directions for a ransom. If you want to see Richard Castle again, you will do as we ask."

The line goes dead. Beckett looks to the detectives to see if they were able to trace the call. "He wasn't on long enough, sorry Detective." Kate looks worried, but she turns to Martha and Alexis and says, "Well all we can do until 3pm is wait. Everything will be all right. In the meantime, did the voice sound familiar to you, Martha?" "Unfortunately, no Kate, it did not sound familiar," Martha answers.

Ryan and Esposito show up at the house to assist with the investigation and to see how Mrs. R and Alexis are hold up. Det. Beckett speaks on the QT to each of them. "Listen, this could go either way. We could meet their demands and they release him, or……."

"Let's not finish that thought," Ryan answers. "I do know he said he had some fact finding to do in regards to the Nikki Heat story he is working on," Esposito offers. Detective Beckett goes to speak to Alexis.

"Alexis, you seem to know a lot about your Dad's storylines when he is writing. DO you know what this Nikki Book's plotline might be so that we can narrow down whom he may be seeking answers from with his research?" "Well, I know it involves FBI informants and bad cops. He said he was interested in how the departments handle "investigating their own."

Beckett looks worried now. "I wonder how far he looked into Internal Affairs and whose feathers he may have ruffled. Knowing Castle his path may have cut a wide swath."

Esposito and Ryan offer to go see IA and ask around to see if he spoke to anyone in particular. "Thanks, I will stay here with Martha and Alexis to see if any other calls come in to the condo. But keep me informed of any information you dig up" Beckett tells the duo.

At 3PM sharp the phone rings at the condo. Martha picks up as Beckett listens in. "Listen carefully to the instructions. We need 2 million in cash, small bills, placed in locker #456 at the bus terminal at precisely 7PM this evening. NO COPS, NO TRACERS, NO GPS. If everything is in order we will release Castle at midnight after we call to tell you where." Beckett writes a note to Martha. (Ask if we can talk to Castle to make sure he is ok) Martha asks, "How do we know Richard is all right? We need to talk to him." The voice on the other end answers, "You will be receiving a video tape response from Castle in one hour, VIA DHL sign for it and you will see he is all right."

The line goes dead.

"A video response from Castle, that is different," Beckett offers. Beckett's cell phone rings and she picks up, "Beckett. OK, well, did he talk to him? Well, thanks keep trying." "The man at Internal Affairs front desk remembers seeing Castle this morning, but did not know who he was there to meet. Esposito and Ryan are continuing to ask around IA so at least we know he as there."

At 4pm there is a delivery to the condo, the doorman sends DHL up to the loft's door. Martha signs for the package. Beckett takes the package off of Martha wearing gloves. She carefully opens the package to prevent fingerprints, takes out the video, and hands the box over to the investigation unit to analyze for prints. They go to Castle media room to watch the video.

"Hi Mom, Alexis. I am fine. I haven't slept much with the IRT Train rumbling by Castle's can handle it though, and it is a coincidence with Castle and all, you know, at least the pizza is good here. I feel like I am almost living one of my books here, _Storm Rising._ Except, Storm is not used to this side of town, and I wish I knew Karate. Anyway, give them what they want and I will be out of this alley rat trap soon."

Beckett is concentrating so hard Martha thinks she might pop a vein. "He looks tired but well, Martha. He was trying to tell us where he is being kept." She flips open her phone and calls Ryan. "Hey, got a video right now and I wish I had Castle's amazing cell phone with all the apps but where does the IRT train pass, on the wrong side of town and what pizza joints would be close by?" "What would be ironic about that?"

"Ah Detective, I have the NYC Subway line on my browser phone web browser right now. It lists all of the stops on the IRT East line and guess what is so funny? One stop is at Castle St."

"That's it! Beckett screams into the phone. What pizza shop is nearest that street?"

"Mama Leone's" Ryan tells her. Get cars out there and I will be there in 45."

Beckett turns to Martha and says, "In the meantime can you arrange to have the money in a bag in case we need to do the drop at the bus terminal locker?" "I am sure of it; Mr. Hemmingway at the bank is a big fan of Richard's. Should I tell him what is going on?" "NO, just tell him it is very important to have the money ASAP," Beckett tells her.

Beckett's phone rings, "Beckett here, what? You are kidding Ryan, right? I don't get it….but I will be there in 45."

All of the color has drained from Beckett's face. It can't be true. What Det. Ryan told her just does not make any sense. Why would Will be meeting Castle? Does it have to do with Castle's disappearance? No there must be a good reason for their meeting.

Kate arrives at Mama Leone's. She is looking up at the elevated subway line to see where it passes apartment buildings. _Storm Rising, _he mentioned that book. What could he mean by it reminds him of _Storm Rising?_If her memory serves her well, that book was about jewel thieves hiding out above an abandoned warehouse. "Hmmm, I wonder…" Just then her eyes see a warehouse of sorts, seemingly boarded up. The doorway seems different than the rest of the building. No cobwebs! Could it have been used recently? She reaches back for her gun, motions Ryan and Esposito, and they slowly quietly open the door. They begin their preliminary search of the building. All clear downstairs, they slowly begin to walk up the stairway, Ryan first, then Kate, then Esposito.

They hear voices. Kate leans in to listen. Hard to say, but I think I heard someone say "With cheese please…" Ryan kicks in the door, Kate bellows, "Police! Hands in the air! Everyone—Hands in the Air!" Then she sees him, Castle handcuffed to an iron register on the floor, two Mexican criminal types with hands in the air, "No Senorita, No tenemos un arma " Kate puts down the gun as Ryan and Esposito keep their guns on the group. "Castle says, "Well, what took you so long?"

While she is unlocking his handcuffs he proceeds to tell her, "Will was involved Kate. He went bad as was known in the department for being on the take from the mob. I was asking around and he got nervous. He wanted to meet me. Well, next thing I knew, I was handcuffed and making a video for my family. I decided since Will wasn't a Castle fan, you might understand my clues. Thank goodness you did."

Kate calls in an APB on Will and knows that he will be found it is just a matter of time. Castle looks around as the Mexican gunmen are being taken out to the patrol car. "You know I never did get my pizza with cheese." He reaches down and grabs a slice. "How about you detective, surely this isn't evidence?" Kate smiles at him and says, "Make mine with cheese too."


	2. Chapter 2

The APB was for Will. She never would have believed him capable of such madness. He was the straight-laced FBI agent who followed the letter of the law and procedure. What could have possibly gone wrong?

Kate is alone in the apartment. It is a very rare day off for her. Today, she would relax, re-read a bit more of Castle's new book, _Storm Fall, _catch up on her laundry. It seems as though lately, even days without Castle trailing her every move, her thoughts always did mange to steer back to him. Invariably, she would smile and shake her head at something she remembered him saying or doing. She didn't dare think too carefully at why he consumed her thoughts; she figured it best to just accept it.

Her phone rings, "Beckett, here, how close were you? Ok, well he is smart and he does know how to keep out of sight for awhile. Keep on it Ryan and check in with me for updates." Will had eluded police on the I 90 freeway. He exited and appeared to have circled back on the patrol. They lost him.

She puts a load of laundry in and settles down with her book, _Storm Fall._ She loses track of time when she hears a knock at her door. She figures it might be Castle as he does appear to have a knack for showing up just when she begins to read one of his books. She then has to hide it for fear his ego will continue to grow and fuel his material to needle her about being a fan. She hides it under the couch cushion and walks to the door.

She opens the door as someone pushes her wildly aside and storms into her apartment with a gun aiming wildly. It is Will! "Will, what are you doing?" "You think I'm stupid Kate? You think I don't know I am wanted for kidnapping Castle? I know how it works. There is an APB out for me. Well, I was smarter than the patrol grunts you sent after me earlier. They will never look here on your day off will they? Oh no. Kate Beckett never takes a day off. Let's let her relax a bit." He is laughing now as Kate decides how to calm him down.

"Will, listen I know Castle bothers you but he is just a writer. What does he know about real police work? He only knows fiction and make believe. You on the other hand are a trained FBI agent who was top notch in the FBI training. Procedure is important and Castle ignores that."

"Kate, he has no respect for the process. He writes novels for God sake. That isn't real life. That isn't the way things happen! He can't investigate like we can Kate. We are a real team, you and me. We are good together, Kate." As Will sits he sees the edge of Castle book sticking out from the cushion. He reaches for it and flares when he sees it is a novel by Castle.

"Kate, what the hell are you reading? You like this junk? You think this is the way it is Kate? I can't believe you! You are a good cop, or you used to be before you ran into Castle! Ohhhhh that's it Kate, you are in love with him! You are aren't you?"

Will moves in and grabs Kate by her hair. "Well let's see if Nancy Drew can help you now!" Will grabs Kate and tosses her down to the couch. "If he is such a good Crime novelist, where is he now Kate?"

Castle is sitting in his Condo recovering from his kidnapping ordeal. He is mulling over the fact that Will was the mastermind behind his kidnapping. "What would make an FBI agent do something so wrong?" Castle says to no one. "I don't get it, I know he doesn't like me, but that is because of Kate. Oh my God Kate, with Will on the loose she may really be in danger." He tries to phone Kate's cell. It kicks to her messages. "That is very odd, she always picks up. One time she told me that she ran out of the shower for her phone. I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall that time. She always thinks it is a new case." Castle decides to call Esposito. "Yeah this is Castle, Esposito. I'm doing ok considering Juan. Hey, I tried to get Kate on the cell before and it kicked to messages. I know. That is very strange. I was wondering maybe if you could send a patrol car over to her apartment. I know it is her day off, but she always answers Juan. If Will wanted me that badly, what makes you think that Kate wouldn't be the next one in his sights? Ok, meet you in 20mins."

Castle gets there in 15 minutes and ahead of the patrol car. He starts down her hallway and hears screaming from inside her apartment. He puts his ear to the door. He hears Will, "where is he now Kate?"

Castle raises his leg to kick the door in just like he saw Kate do. He slams his foot into the door just at the lock's height off of the ground. The door gives way, but Castle loses hi balance and falls onto the floor inside the apartment. He startles Will who turns around to aim at Castle but is tackled to the ground by Beckett! Castle picks himself up off the ground as Esposito rounds the doorway with guns raised and backup patrolmen.

Will is handcuffed as Esposito takes him away. Before he walks out of the apartment, Will turns to sneer at Castle. Castle quips, "Well, that is two for Nancy Drew, huh Will?" "Two, what two," Will sneers. "Well, One I figured out where you were, and two," he leans in to Kate as she is standing right next to him, and plants a kiss right on her cheek, "I get the girl!" They take Will out to the patrol car.

"You get the girl," asks Beckett? Castle just smiles. "Oh by the way, nice door kick in. I don't remember falling on my ass when I do it!" "My first door bust down. It does need some work, but I think if I were you I would be pretty thankful just the same. Castle says. "I really am, very thankful. She moves in to where he is standing and puts her arms around his neck. "Very thankful, actually." She kisses him tenderly as he smiles and says, "Yep, got the girl!" They both laugh.

He begins to help Kate pick up the mess on the floor of the apartment from the door bust and Will's arrest. He sees his book on the floor. Kate is in the other room grabbing a vacuum cleaner. He moves to the shelves to put the book back where it belongs.

Castle sees her shelf is filled with his books. They are all in order with the exception of one. _Storm Season_ is missing. That is odd. It was his fourth in the series. If you lend out a book to someone, don't you start with the first in the series? What would have happened to _Storm Season? _Kate comes back with the vacuum. He does not ask her about the book.

Kate cleans up, but her door is missing. "Kate you can't stay here tonight. Grab a few things and come on back to the condo with me until your door is replaced," he tells her.

"Well, as much as I might argue with you. You are right. I need a door. I will grab a few things and alert the landlord. By tomorrow I should have a new door,"

Castle takes the vacuum back for her and knows she will want her necklace and watch from her parent's box in her dresser. He opens the dresser to get the box for her. There, beside the box is his fourth book, _Storm Season._ "Why would she have that here?" He opens the book and reads the inscription he wrote several years ago:

To Katharine,

Please remember, all storms do pass and that rainbows only appear during the rain when we need them the most.

Rick Castle

He closes the book, puts it back in her dresser drawer and leaves the vacuum in its place. "I will keep your secret, Kate Beckett, until you are ready for me to know."

He knows she has had her share of storms and he wants to be there for her to be her rainbow whenever she is ready for him.


End file.
